


calm me and let me taste the salt you breathed while you were underneath

by elitiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping next to each other, mention of lavender/ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitiki/pseuds/elitiki
Summary: this is fueled by a fever and the procrastination of an essayanother pretentious title courtesy of brand new even tho i listened to taylor swift which is why this is very sweetnot proofread, let me know if you find anything strange





	calm me and let me taste the salt you breathed while you were underneath

**Author's Note:**

> this is fueled by a fever and the procrastination of an essay
> 
> another pretentious title courtesy of brand new even tho i listened to taylor swift which is why this is very sweet
> 
> not proofread, let me know if you find anything strange

After her break up with Ron, Lavender had been destroyed. She didn’t eat, go to class or shower for at least a week. And here she was, yet again, throwing herself at some Hufflepuff boy who wasn’t even cute. Parvati had lost count of how many times Lavender did this. Even before Ron, she was always talking about boys, looking for boys and flirting with boys. Ron was just another one in the line of boys that had broken her heart, and left Parvati to pick up the pieces. She was getting sick of it at this point. It always started the same way, Lavender threw herself dramatically onto Parvati’s bed and bemoaned the existence of men. 

“I hate men”

“That’s strange, have you ever dated one?” 

“Oh, shut up. Can you braid my hair? I don’t want to do my hair in the morning.” Parvati sighed, but motioned for the blonde to sit on the floor in front of her. Reaching for the brush, she dreaded all the babbling about what’s-his-face she’d have to endure. 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about him anymore. Please, distract me.” Parvati froze. Her thoughts went straight to kissing her friend, but she couldn’t do that, could she? Since last month when Lavender had admitted that she would hook up with Angelina if given the option, she had been terrified. That had actually given her hope, and if she had a chance, she also had a risk to ruin everything

“I, um, might not be going to India next summer. I’ll probably be able to visit you.” It was partially true. Her mum had had a fallout with one of her aunts, the one they always stayed with during the summers, so they might actually stay in Birmingham. Although her mother had three other sisters she hadn’t fallen out with, so chances were pretty low. 

“What?! That’d be great! I won’t have to be without you for the whole summer!” Lavender whipped her head around and hugged her. 

“I’m trying to fix your hair!” Parvati felt herself blush from the roots of her hair and down her face. She couldn’t just say those things!

“I’m too excited! Maybe we could go to London for a weekend!” 

“As if our mums would allow us.” 

“Let a girl dream, P.” She couldn’t though. Parvati felt herself blush at the thought of spending the weekend alone with Lavender. Of course, they slept in the same room every night, but they were surrounded by the other girls. They were rarely completely alone. As she brushed Lavender’s hair, one thought kept popping into her head. What if I kissed her right now? She shook it out. 

“Okay, time for braids. Get up here.” Lavender sat on the bed right in front of her. Parvati’s hands were shaking slightly. They did the work for her, it was all muscle memory. 

“Thanks Parvati. I’m sorry for complaining about him earlier, I’m just so upset.” She turned towards Parvati, and took her hands. “You’re my best friend, and I love you.” It was just like this that she didn’t want to hear those words.

“I love you too, Lav. A lot.” Oh my God, could she sound more obvious?

“I have something to tell you. The real reason I’m upset with Gavin.” Gavin? Was that the Hufflepuff guy? Parvati struggled to keep up with her friend’s exploits sometimes. “He told me that I can’t talk about anything other than you, and I snapped at him. And I realised, I don’t want a boy that doesn’t get our friendship.”

“Wow, that’s rich of him. He’s so dull that I can’t even remember his name.” Lavender laughed. 

“Exactly. He was all ‘oh why don’t you go snog your precious Parvati’” She froze. Did he actually say that? Did he know? “P? Is something wrong?” Lavender looked concerned.

“What if you did? Snog me, that is?” The blood in her ears thundered so loud that she couldn’t hear the crackling fire in the corner of the room. Lavender blushed, and before she could react, she pressed her lips against Parvati’s. It was magic. Like, the fireworks analogy was seriously underwhelming to the real thing. Parvati kissed her back like she was starving. When both girls had to come up for breath, she didn’t dare to open her eyes.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Parvati felt Lavender’s hands on her shoulders, pushing her back towards the pillows. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Lavender’s eyes, shining with happiness. 

“Me too. I can’t believe I did that.” Parvati leaned back, making herself comfortable against the pillows. The blonde laid her head on Parvati’s chest and looped her arm around her waist. 

“Can I sleep next to you tonight? So I won’t have to think that this was a dream?”

“Of course. We can pull the curtains on your bed too, so the others won’t know you’re not there.”

“Let them see it. It’ll fuel the rumour mill at least.” Lavender giggled. 

Hermione was the last one in the common room, as usual. Professor Binns really should be more clear in his study questions. When would she get to bed at a reasonable hour? The climb up to her precious bed was more arduous tonight, somehow. She noticed that Lavender’s bed was empty, and was momentarily furious, as it meant that she would have to go to McGonagall and report her. It was best to check her accomplice’s bed too, as you’d always find Lavender and Parvati together. She peeked between the gaps in Parvati’s curtains and let out a soft oh. There they were, completely intertwined, tucked under the covers. She quietly snuck into her own bed with a slight smile. Finally, she thought.


End file.
